Christmas Special
by Random Person number 3
Summary: I was bored...sue me..Oh well. ENJOY!


n.nU In honor of Christmas, I decided to get off my lazy butt and write a fic. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Ceribi Motou, I do own Jardina and Arina.

It was a week before Christmas, and everyone was at Yugi's, yes even Seto.

"May I have you attention," Ceribi, Yugi's twin and Ryou's girlfriend (A?N: Ceribi, Yes, I get Seto. But at least you get Ryou!) "Me and the other girls have decided to do something like a secret Santa."

Bakura snorted, then got hit on the head by Ryou, "behave."

"Just because she's your girlfriend," Bakura snapped back.

"Were gonna draw names from a hat and give the person on the paper a gift," Ceribi continued, ignoring Bakura and Ryou, "But you can't tell ANYONE who your giving the gift to."

Yugi smiled," Sounds like a great idea,"

"Thanks Little Angel," Ceribi smiled.

Arina got out a hat full of paper, "Come on, let's draw lots!"

"Huh?" Joey raised an eyebrow, "What are lots?"

"A game from ancient times that is like dice, now it's used to refer to gambling, idiot," Jardina replied, leaning against the wall.

"oh…" Joey sweat dropped. "Wait a minute! You callin' me an idiot?"

"If the shoe fits.." Jardina replied calmly.

"Hey! How about we don't fight!" Mokuba jumped between the arguers, "After all, It's Christmas!"

"I would have won anyway," Joey replied, relaxing, Jardina snorted.

"Er….okay…who wants to go first?" Arina offered the hat to Merik who was the closest.

Merik drew and rolled his eyes. He passed it to Yugi. Soon everyone had drawn and were planning on what to give the person on the paper. (Note: I did actually draw to see who gets who a present. It was entirely random.)

Mai looked at the clock, "My it's getting late," she got up and walked to the door, "I need to go home for my beauty sleep," She winked at everyone, "See you all at Christmas."

Jardina looked at her paper in disgust, "Are you sure we can't trade?"

"Yes," Ceribi replied, "Where's your holiday spirit."

"I've been dead for four thousand years, you tell me."

Arina rolled her eyes and started to drag Jardina out the door, "Looks like someone needs a nap, see ya!"

Ishizu looked at her brother and his Yami, "And o getting anyone poisonous chemicals…or weapons…."

"Awe..Ishizu," V.V Malik sighed, "Ruin our fun will ya?"

"Exactly."

"Love ya to sis," Merik pouted.

Tea smiled, "You guys should be happy, this means you only have to buy ONE present."

"Which means You'll save money…" Bakura smirked.

"Your not stealing a present," Ryou hit Bakura on the head.

"Baka light," Bakura grumbled.

Duke was looking at his paper with disappointment, "Damn…I hope Tristan didn't get Serenity…"

Tristan was looking at his paper the same way Duke was looking at his, "Damn…I hope Duke didn't get Serenity."

Finally after a week, Christmas came!

It was a splendid party. Eggnog, candy canes, and Arina and Ceribi kept trying to get Seto and Ryou under the mistletoe. But with no success. Tea on the other hand had managed to get Yugi under the mistletoe and kissed him on the cheek, turning him into a dark maroon. Duke and Tristan were to busy fighting over Serenity to notice she was under the mistletoe with both of them.

Ishizu caught Malik and Merik trying to spike the punch and Bakura managed not to get into trouble.

Mokuba had eaten a lot of Christmas cookies and was bouncing off the wall.

Mai was lecturing Joey on his eating habits. And Jardina was slouching against the wall, calling everyone idiots.

Yami was trying to figure out why once a year Santa would come to everyone in the world's house and give them presents.

Finally it was time for the gift exchange. Everyone was nervous, Who got them what? Would their (Cough) victim (cough) like what they got them? The went in the order the "lots" were drawn.

Merik went over to Serenity, with a package that was wrapped fairly nicely, Ceribi took it and unwrapped, then smiled and showed everyone a chibi Dark Magician Girl plushie, "Wow Merik, that was actually a nice gift,"

"Meh," was Merik's reply.

Yugi went up to Bakura, (O.OU) Bakura unwrapped it and smiled, it was a fake M. Puzzle that looked strangly real, 'If I switch this with the real one..no one would know…' Ryou hit Bakura. "Owe..what was that for?"

"No idea, just got the feeling I should hit you." Bakura scowled.

Seto, a slight shade of pink, handed over his gift to Arina. Arina took it and carefully unwrapped it, "Cool! A Neo the magic swordsman pendent!" she hugged Seto and kissed him on the cheek, making him turn redder.

It was Tea's turn, she handed over a package to Serenity. She opened it up, it was a chibi Joey plushie. "Awe….cute! Where'd you get it?"

"I gave a picture of Joey to my aunt who makes dolls and she made it," Tea answered (Note: Completely made up that aunt)

Tristan handed Mokuba a small box. It was Final Fantasy Tactics, "Here, thought you might like it."

Mokuba smiled, another game to waste his time on. Nice!

Arina handed a fairly small package to Seto, "Thought you might like it,"

Seto opened it and gasped, it was a duel monster card, "Sapphire silver dragon." H e read the name out loud.

"I made it especially for you," Arina smiled, "It's the only one in the world. Attack 3500 defense 4000, eight stars, effect is "when this card is played, all dragon monsters in the both players hands get summoned to the owner's side of the field, and all dragon monsters are controlled by the owner of this card."

Seto hugged Arina, "Thank you!" Arina returned the hug (Me: Awe……)

Ryou handed Yugi his gift. Yugi unwrapped it, "Cool! A set to monsterworld!"

Jardina growled and handed Joey a rather ragged looking gift, "I can't wrap presents. Bite me."

Joey unwrapped it anyway, n.n "Yay! A Red Eyes Black Dragon card!"

"Yeah, Thought you could use a new one," Jard shrugged.

Joey handed his to Tristan. It was a starting deck, "Now you can try to getter better than my mom in dueling."

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood Pal," Tristan glared.

Yami gave Duke his present, Astralgi, the uneven hoofs of cows that were used as dice. Straight from Ancient Egypt.

Malik handed Tea her present, a DDR game for PS2, the one's you use for eye toys, "Here, now you can leave the Arcaders in peace."

Tea smiled, "Thanks Malik! You're a good friend!" Malik cringed at the F-word.

Duke hastily gave Jard his present, a set of Dungeon Dice Mosnters. He didn't say a word out of his fear of her. Which she smirked at.

Ceribi smiled and gave Ryou her gift, a picture of them on their first date. It was in a picture frame of Change of Heart. Ryou smiled at her and gave her a hug, (Me: Awe…again…)

Mai handed Ishizu her present, Makeup. n.nU

Serenity smiled and gaved Mai a coupon for a free day at one of the nicest spa's in Japan.

Mokuba gave Yami a book on Ancient Egypt.

And finally Bakura gave Malika book entitled, "1001 inventive ways to kill people."

Malik smirked and started reading it right away.

All in all, it was a pretty good Christmas.

Argh..that stank. I got tired near the end. Oh well.

REVIEW!


End file.
